The device of the present invention is adapted for use with a vehicle mounted radar detection unit. The antenna for the radar is mounted on the top of a telescoping mast so that it can be raised for operation of the radar and lowered for transport from one position to another. Normal manufacturing techniques for telescoping masts permit azimuth tolerance buildup between telescoping sections resulting in azimuth errors in the radar signal detected. The use of close tolerance pins and close tolerance holes as provided by the present invention minimizes the azimuth errors.
In accordance with the need it is an object of this invention to provide a vertical lock for each telescoping section of a mast which also maintains close azimuth registration between sections of the mast.